onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tenseki/Protecting YinYang Guide
Also known as Onmyoji Guardian, this is yet another event part of the Ootakemaru invasion story. It is the same as the Sea Voyage event but with least fun part of the False God event - the dispatch quests. The event consists of 4 portions; Kyoto Purification, Hidden Realm, Kekkai Dispatch, and Boss Challenge. General Info 'Kyoto Purification' Progress through a board by banging a drum to move across tiles. At the start of each board, you choose what type of bonus rewards you’ll get from most tiles - exp, gold, random evo materials or random mitama/souls. There are 6 types of tiles you can land on - bosses (can be done solo or co-op), reward, move forward x amount of tiles, drums, quizzes and mystery deals (offered an item to buy with jade). Each day you start with 15 drums and you get 5 more from completely your dailies, buying 10 for 100 jade per day, get 1-3 special drums by completing daily event missions or be sent a special drum by a friend. Special drums can use 3 times per day and let you choose how many spaces you want to move to. Both types of drums only let you move across a maximum of 3 tiles. 'Hidden Realm' It’s Kyoto Purification but with a little bit of a twist. To access hidden realm boards you need a scroll that is obtained via the daily event quests or be bought for 50 jade (price increases by 25 jade per purchase). There’s an easy and a hard mode, easy mode must be cleared to unlock hard mode. After selecting a difficulty you’ll have 9 drums and 3 special drums to reach a boss, these are separate from the ones you use in Purification and each one adds 1 extra minute to fight the boss. Fighting the boss will give you all the rewards you accumulated on the board. At the top of the board, there will be 6 empty spaces for buffs to be shown. The buffs are obtained by passing tiles with a shogi piece in between them and choosing 1 buff out of 3. Buffs range from boost to stats, extra time to challenge the boss to additional mitama/soul effects for your entire team. 'Kekkai Dispatch' Cost 10 sushi/AP to send up to 1-6 teams of 5 shiki out on a 24-hour dispatch quest. Depending on which shiki you selected, you’ll get a certain score and some rewards will unlock depending on your total accumulated score. Those rewards will be sent out via ingame when the event ends. Dispatch quests give you guild medals, event currency and some random rewards like orochi scales and exp mitama/souls, etc. Clearing dispatch quests to unlock rewards like the random SSR/SP in the exchange shop, however, requires the entire server to work together. To recall a team early costs jade, but how much jade will vary eg; recalling with 23hrs left costs 100 jade while recalling with 16hrs left cost 68 jade. 'Boss Challenge' Fight the 5 bosses (solo only) within 3 minutes. They are unlocked by clearing the event story and 1 purification board. Bosses are Sealand Youkai with a treasure box, Sealand Youkai on a seahorse, buff Sealand Youkai holding a club, Kani-hime and Kujira. Only your fastest clear time is recorded for ranking. Recommend you do not attempt boss challenge until you have 10-30 blessings first, it’s best to wait until the last 1-2 days of the when you have as many blessings as possible. The same advice applies to people interested in ranking. Boss Blessings are really important for boss challenges. Blessings are obtained via the point exchange, you can use jade or “tokens” to buy them. Each blessing gives you +3% ATK and HP. There are also powerful effects for having 10-30-50-70 blessings which are; *10 - Start each round with 8 onibi and ATK is increased by 40% for 3 turns *30 - Shikigami skills cost -2 onibi *50 - After taking an action, own HP is restored by 25% *70 - Enemies’ DEF is reduced by 50% 'Rewards' Notable rewards from the point exchange: new Juzu skin, an icon frame, special kekkai/realm cards, 3-5* white daruma, black daruma, random SSR/SP, blue summon tickets, skin tickets, lots of gold and orochi scales. There are also some quests that give you more event currency, “tokens”, a loading screen pic and unlock certain items in the exchange shop (eg the random SSR/SP). Notable rewards for total accumulated score from dispatch: 4* white daruma, special kekkai/realm card, bio affection items, a lot of gold and a lot of sushi/AP. Rewards for clearing boss challenges are a total of 25 black daruma shards, jade and lots of gold. Although there is ranking for boss challenge and hidden realm (hard mode only), there are no rewards besides bragging rights and providing examples of shiki teams to use. Quick Guide 'Dispatch' *Five 6* SSR/SPs *One 6* of the three required shiki + two dupes of any grade or two 6* SSR/SPs Try to use the required shiki or max level 6* SSR/SPs for the dispatch quests. If you have any dupes of the required shiki, use them instead of max level 6* SRs or Rs because they will give you a slightly better score. Even if you don’t many high-level shiki, you need to do these dispatch quests if you want to unlock the random SSR/SP in the shop for the entire server. 'Purification' *3 AOE attackers + Oitsuki/Zashiki + Yama Usagi/Maki/Ushi *2 AOE attackers + Ushi + Oitsuki/Zashiki + Yama Usagi/Maki *2 AOE attackers + Snow Spirit Kiyohime + Oitsuki/Zashiki + Yama Usagi/Maki/Ushi As for what attackers to use, any mix of AOE and ST with Shadow, Watcher or Kyoukotsu is ok. The recommended bonus reward you should choose for each board is gold. Exp is also a good choice if you want to quickly level up some fodder. 'Hidden Realm' *Ryomen + 190 SPD Snow Spirit Kiyohime + 170 SPD Ushi + 140 SPD Oitsuki + HP-HP-HP Shoyo *Shiranui + 2 Shuten + 190 SPD Snow Spirit Kiyohime +170 SPD Ushi Recommended buffs to get; crit DMG +60%, SPD +50, HIT +200%, splash damage, 30% chance to double crit, extra 30 seconds to fight boss, 200% damage up outside of turn, splash indirect damage, Watcher, Shadow, and Kyoukotsu. Multiple of the same type of buffs will stack. Even if you can’t reach the boss after using up all your drums you can still challenge it, you just won't get extra time to fight it. The battle itself is in the boss defense format, ie only your highest damage score matters and you’re not really expected to defeat it. Regardless of which difficulty you choose, if you just want your rewards then challenge the boss and immediately exit. It makes no difference to your accumulated rewards if you deal damage to the boss or not. But if you want more event currency, you should try to do more than 500000 damage. For reference; - leaving without dealing damage gives you ~250 event currency - dealing 500000 damage gives you ~1000 event currency - dealing 40mil damage gives you ~1800 event currency - you only get 50 tokens regardless of how much damage you do 'Boss Challenge' *Boss 1-3: 2-3 AOE attackers + 0-1 ST attackers + Kamai + Aoandon *Boss 1 & 3: Kuro Doji + 1-2 Yokinshi + 0-1 Orochi + SP Shuten + Ushi *Boss 1-3: Ryomen + Snow Spirit Kiyohime + Ushi + Oitsuki/Maki + Shoyo *Boss 1-3: SP Tamamo/SP Ibaraki + Orochi + 2 Yokinshi + Aoandon *Boss 1-3: AOE attacker + 2 Yokinshi + Ushi + Aoandon *Boss 2: Yuki Doji + Snow Spirit Kiyohime + Kamai + Ushi + Kosode *Boss 4: 1-2 Ibaraki + 1-2 Sanbi + Ushi + Oitsuki + Shoyo *Boss 5: SP Tamamo/SP Ibaraki + 2 Yokinshi + Snow Spirit Kiyohime + Aoandon *Boss 5: SP Tamamo/Takiyasha + Ryomen + Snow Spirit Kiyohime + Shoyo + Ushi For the first 3 bosses there’s a lot of flexibility with the teams, so just use what works for you. Please don’t underestimate blessings. Doing boss challenge without them can be extremely difficult. References *https://kamigame.jp/陰陽師/イベント/陰陽の守.html *https://www.weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404443019708334135#_0 Category:Blog posts Category:Event Guides